


Are You Seeing This?!

by taeoldx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian has never seen Brock naked, Brock is flirty AF, Gods AU, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/pseuds/taeoldx
Summary: A War God has never seen A Love God's naked body before.





	Are You Seeing This?!

Love and war do not go together. It never has and it never will. The gods are also the same. Brock, the God of Love is a sensual and flirtatious man. He's no stranger to the art of sex and fertility. He brings people together and the mere thought of violence makes him angry. Now, meet his little enemy; Brian, the God of War. Brian leads his followers to victory, giving them advantages in every twist and turn. Death, torture and blood were to be expected in his work. None would like to incite anger in either gods as both war and love were important. Without either, society would crumble. Despite that, the two gods would never hesitate to take a body part of two as a trophy. 

"Are you fucking serious?!"

The two gods had gotten into another altercation when one of Brian's followers initiated a war with another kingdom that was celebrating Brock. It was supposed to be a peaceful day as it was years before but no, a disagreement between the two kingdoms had to ruin that. They were at each other's throats until Tyler, the God of the Sky separated the them. 

"Enough! You two have been at each other's throats for far too long!" 

"Not my fault Brock's a pansy that can't handle a little bit of bloodshed!"

"Brian's a cunt for telling his followers to start a war on this very day. You could've done it on some other day! but nooo, I'm going to ruin Brock's day!"

Thunder shook the hall as the large figure struck lightning between the two gods."Enough! You two will be stripped of your godliness if I hear any more of this,"

And thus nothing was resolved and Brock was very tempted to dismember at least one of Brian's limbs. He can always grow them back. Nevertheless, he came up with a different plan. One to maybe, just maybe, stop their rivalry once and for all. Truth be told, he was tired of barking at Brian with his words going in one ear and exiting the other. Might as well get them tolerate each other even if it meant using his powers.

On one stormy night, Brian decided to visit his altar in one of his favorite kingdoms. The temple was large, decorated with black bricks and statues in his honor made out of pure gold. The interior was decorated with stained glass windows and dark marble flooring. The altar sat on a platform with offerings galore. At the moment, most of the priests were thought to be asleep as per usual. Brian entered a room to take a dip in the holy water when he noticed none other than the Love God himself.

"Oh, hello Brian~" The God was being fanned by one of Brian's priests and sprayed with the fresh holy water. Despite being devoted to Brian, the priests can never say no to another all powerful god."Your priests have been so kind as to welcome me here,"

Brian stared in disbelief, walking around the edge of the pool. He flayed his arms in disbelief at this sight. This was HIS temple. This was supposed to be HIS night. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes wide and his mouth even wider. Whether it'd be because another god is in his temple, especially the Love God or seeing the Love God naked. The man was never shy about his body but Brian has never seen it before in all it's glory. Brock's godliness surely shone through in this state. Brian almost felt enchanted, his anger dissipating. 

"Join me, there's plenty of room. You look like you've had a rough day," At this request, Brian had a hard time saying no, no matter how much he hated him. The god's long fingers invited him, enticed him and made his body shudder. His eyes, oh his wonderful eyes. They were pools filled with love and lust. Brian couldn't help but dive in, not caring whomever sees. It was a blessing to the priests to witness two gods together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :))  
> Based off that one owl video.   
> Sorry it's so short-


End file.
